totarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Charmander (Pokémon)
Charmander (Japanese: ヒトカゲ Hitokage) is a Fire-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves into Charmeleon starting at level 16, who evolves into Charizard starting at level 36. Along with Bulbasaur and Squirtle, Charmander is one of three starter Pokémon available at the beginning of Pokémon Red, Green, Blue, FireRed, and LeafGreen. It is also available in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, after obtaining all sixteen badges and defeating Red. According to R,B(G): Obviously prefers hot places. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail. According to Y: The flame at the tip of its tail makes a sound as it burns. You can only hear it in quiet places. According to G: The flame on its tail shows the strength of its life force. If it is weak, the flame also burns weakly. According to S: The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly. According to C: If it's healthy, the flame on the tip of its tail will burn vigorously, even if it gets a bit wet. According to R,S: The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely. According to E: The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is happy, and blazes when it is enraged. According to FR: From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out. According to LG: It has a preference for hot things. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail. According to D,P,P: The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. According to HG: The flame on its tail shows the strength of its life force. If it is weak, the flame also burns weakly. According to SS: The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly. According to B,W: ヒトカゲの　しっぽの　ほのおは　いのちの　ともしび。げんきな　ときは　ほのおも　ちからづよく　もえあがる。(The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely.) Trivia *Charmander is the first Fire-type Pokémon and the first single-type Pokémon in National Pokédex order. *In the first generation, on its sprite and first artwork, Charmander's "back" is depicted as having a small line of spikes. *The spikes were not shown in the sprites and artwork of later generations. Charmander also had these spikes in the Pokémon Adventures manga, where the spikes were larger and easier to see. The spikes were also seen on Kai Midorikawa's Charmander from the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga. *Charmander is the tallest Fire-type starter Pokémon. *Charmander is the only Fire-type starter Pokémon in the Monster egg group. *In the first generation, Charmander and its evolutionary line are capable of learning Leer. However, in later generations, this move is replaced by Scary Face. *In Generation IV, Charmander's level-up moveset is the smallest of all starter Pokémon. *It is possible that Charmander's tail flame may be more resilient than a regular flame, as it has withstood being extinguished by Ice- and Water-type moves in the games without death. Also, some Pokédex entries state Charmander's tail flame as "producing steam" when it rains, while a flame of the size of Charmander's tail would normally be put out by rain. *Along with Bulbasaur and Squirtle, Charmander is the only starter Pokémon which is found in more than one regional Pokédex, being found in both Kanto's and Johto's. *Charmander and its evolution family are the only Pokémon who have flames as part of their bodies that do not go out naturally (with the Pokémon still being alive). *Charmander can learn the move Metal Claw by leveling up in Generation III, exclusively in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, but can only learn it by breeding in Generation IV and Generation V. *Charmander has the longest name of all unevolved starter Pokémon. *In the film Austin Powers in Goldmember, in the scene where the 'Godzilla' (Actually Foxxy Cleopatra, Austin and Nigel Powers' Mini trapped within a Godzilla float) moves about destroying everything, an actor in the foreground, wearing a Charmander suit, and another actor, in the background wearing a Pikachu suit, can be seen trying to move away from the ensuing chaos. *In the US TV show, Malcolm in the Middle, a Charmander doll can be seen sitting on the bed in some episodes, along with a Squirtle doll. Notable Charmanders *Blue's Charmander, which belonged to Blue before evolving.